Raising Cain
by Kraxie
Summary: It takes a village to raise a child. Especially when this child can turn villages to ruins. Subject A.O.D escapes the clutches of HYDRA and is found by S.H.I.E.L.D. Here she meets her mismatched and considerably unstable family, The Avengers. Join her as she finds her place among heroes and villians alike.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **One:** **The** **Aftermath**

Chapter One: The Aftermath

HYDRA HQ - After the war ended.

It was deathly quiet around the base. In fact, it was almost abandoned and the loss was strong but it was good, of course it was good, it meant only the loyal remain. The hopelessly devoted remained so the rebuilding can begin. The soldier sprinted across the courtyard with ease as there was not a soul in his way.

" Dr. Zola has just sent word that Schmidt has disappeared with the tesseract along with Captain America. They are having Stark spearhead the search along with his assistance, sir. He suggests they want to keep an eye on him for the meantime and requested the scientists begin testing for his serum on his subject without him." he huffed out as if he had other errands to attend to. He didn't.

"Ah, so they haven't killed him." General Klaus Bernhardt huffed sounding more unamused than surprised." I suppose the Americans thought it would be a waste of a brilliant mind. Now that we are considered to be 'not a threat ', as if we are nothing without the Red Skull, as if we truly have failed."

"Sir, we are left without our leader and head scientist thanks to the Americans, if it were reversed you would think it a weakness would you not?" the soldier interrupted.

" I am aware that we have been at war and I am aware of it's costs " he paused and then turned to look at him. "but what I am not aware of is why you would tell me what I already know?"

"My apologies, sir.

"No need for apologies, soldier, just send word to prepare the submarines for deep water travel"No he paused almost as if he was rethinking the idea but then quickly added "the tesseract could be floating or sinking for all we know but we have to stay off the radar. Also make sure to tell them to check for any sort of anomalies and odd energy signatures."

"Yes sir' is that all?"

"Send word to Zola we will begin testing, you are dismissed."

The soldier rushed of leaving to run his errands leaving the general to his thoughts.

The General was not a madman but that didn't take away from the fact that this was a bad one. There was a time where HYDRA was just a science division, days like those are long gone and there is no straight answer to why or how it was mercilessly corrupted by the evils it bred.

The word 'weak' kept running through his mind. He knew that they had lost the war but Hydra could always grow a new head or build off an old one, either way he could feel change happening whether it was good or bad, Hydra would survive.

Little did he know what they were about to find in the ocean would change it immensely and make just that more complicated. For better and for worse.

* * *

The Atlantic Ocean -1945

They were expecting the tesseract along with Schmidt and if they were lucky Captain America. So when all the technology they were using lead them to a sea boulder General Bernhardt was more furious than confused.

"You said this is where the tesseract is going to be! Did you not?! "

Nobody in helm answered.

"Answer me! "

"Sir, the biggest energy readings in the area are coming from this rock, in fact it is so strong that some of our latest technology is glitching." Answered the one helmsman.

"Then what is so special about this rock?"

" General, if I may?" It was probably the only woman on board she was a scientist and a student of Zola's. Her name was Lena Schneider.

"If you must, Fraulein."

"I believe the energy is surrounding the rock to protect what is either behind or inside the rock. However, as for what it is? It's completely foreign." She explained as she stared at the monitor. "In fact, the rock doesn't seem to be similar to any of the surrounding rocks so I am guessing ... guessing …"

"You are guessing what, Fraulein?" The general asked stopping her from drifting off into thought.

" It is an asteroid or a comet but most certainly a precious space rock holding some unknown minerals and metals that may or may not be of any use to our cause. "

"Can we get someone to confirm? A space scientist possibly." he conferred with her, bearing in mind that this may be a breakthrough. "We can't afford to spend time and money extracting the rock if it leads to nothing, our motherland is already in debt and our resources are already spread thin as it is?"

"Resurfacing will end up being a liability to us and we are already against time as it is, " said the acting head scientist, Dr. Rupert Emeryt. "She is right and the rewards of these types of rocks would be a grand contribution to science either way."

There was a long silence, a thinking silence and most importantly an agreeing silence.

"Then, we start immediately. Hail H.Y.D.R.A.!" That was all he said before he spun on his heel and headed to his quarters.

Schneider, I would be honored if you would assist me in spearheading the extraction. I understand if you decline as Zola had left you plenty of instructions to follow in his absence."

"It would be an honour, Dr. Emery ".

"Wonderful, then where do we begin? "

"Sending out a small expedition would be a wise course of action and mostly give us an idea of what we seemed to stumble upon " She continued on, for once she was boss and nobody could blame her for seizing such a rare moment." We have a small team of trained divers on-board as well as myself so I'd say you should wish us luck."

"Well then Lena, the best of luck and may the unknown be a savior for us all " Emery smiled at her. "I will go alert the expedition team, there's no point of keeping themselves on such a contraption. They have finally got work to do."

Lena knew that this would mean something big. She felt it in her bones, the adrenaline pumping through her bloodstream as she swam rapidly towards the massive meteor in question. She wondered to herself ' If she was in the right place?' but whatever she finds will be the answer to that nagging, soul tugging question.

It's glowing, more like illuminating by the time she touches it. Immediately she feels the vibrations of the power it is or contains. The divers are scaling the oddly shaped metallic rock, it's ancient but it doesn't belong in the ocean. The rest of the expedition spread out scaling the unidentified object in question. She what the metal was but did they?

Then, She saw it. She would have missed it if she wasn't in such a curious head space, luckily for H.Y.D.R.A she was. It was an outline of a window. She waved over the team to examine the outline and it was confirmed that the rock wasn't the source of the energy, it was most definitely the ship inside.

Lena Schneider sent a flare towards the ship to signal Emery that extraction could be sent out. After 4 days, they managed to remove the outer layer of rock before attaching to the sub.

They all watched in wonder as it's true form was revealed. General Bernhardt spoke" Send word to the mainland 'that all resources and services deployed shall be made available by the time we resurface. Tell them to be as discreet as possible'. It seems like we have no idea what we stumble upon."

"Vibranium and quite a bit of it," Lena said with a smile on her face. However the general was right. They really did have no idea what they are dealing with.

**Well the first chapter of more my first fan fiction. It's just a peek of the story to come. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Boys**

She woke up first and with her cries, she woke her brothers. They woke up with a start. She was so new that they forgot she arrived. The surprise was evident on their weary war torn faces.

"Ugh, she's crying again" The youngest brother, Bellamy complained yet again about something so predicted and obvious.

The eldest, Bishop took it among himself to comfort their newborn sister, cradling her in his muscular arms. " She is probably just hungry, after all she's only been fed once."

"We should have some food but nothing suitable for a baby, we can check the things her mother prepared for her," said Braedean, the second born and the pilot of the ship. He gave a yawn. "Benji, did you put us into sleep mode?"

"No, I presume it happened automatically when we entered the atmosphere and yes we do have food for the baby. Her mother made sure of it." Benji said sadly rubbing the sleep and anguish from his eyes. " Where did the rest of the ship land? We hit the meteorite hard so I am guessing it's still inside of it . Bast, wake up."

"I'm awake, I'm just still tired. Where are we anyway? We are speaking a different tongue." As if on cue, the pod jolted and a loud buzzing jarring noise rang through like an alarm. " What in this world was that?! " Bastion asked looking at his brothers.

The baby started to cry again. Bishop place her back in the makeshift cradle and proceeded to the entrance to the pod. "Someone is trying to get in. Gear up boys. Bellamy stay with the baby."

They got to their feet and started looking through the destroyed and damaged interior of the ship for their weapons of choice.

"Bish, we could use a pep talk right about now." Bastion looked to the oldest for guidance.

"Father altered our memories and minds to protect us and all creation, we have no memory of what happened to our home or where in the galaxy it is. Yet, we are still together. We will always be together from here on out, we have nobody else. We are no longer the kings guard because there is no king to home and our people are gone…..we are alone"

" Not exactly what I had in mind" Bast interrupted.

"Not finished. What I am saying is that if there was one thing Father got right, it's us. We have always been brothers and we always will be. So stay sharp and stick together." Bishop ended.

"You forgot our sister," Bellamy pointed out.

" You guys are so hard to please, you wanted a speech and I made one." Bishop said simply.

" Yeah but not a good one" Braedean argued.

"That's not the point of the speech" Bishop replied.

"Then, what was the point of that speech?" Benji asked.

"The point was that we are all we have left and I love you guys. We have no idea what is behind that door but whatever we have to face, we face it together. Family first, remember that." Bish proudly explained to his brothers.

" Then why didn't you say that in your speech?" Bastion exclaimed.

"Still forgot the baby." Bellamy stated pointing at their sister.

"Why do I even bother ?" Bish mumbled to himself as he rubbed his face. The ship jolted again. He took a hostile stance as if he was ready to break to the ship at any moment, knowing his brothers would follow on his command.

" Wait, I don't think they are trying to get in, whatever they are. They want what the pod is made of. Shh, just listen." Benji spoke was a distinctive noise of drilling and extracting. "They will be at it for a while. I recommend we open the pod and make our move of peace."

" Braedean, do we have a visual on the outside? " Bishop asked walking over to the controls.

" Nope, everything is offline. How long have we been here for? On this planet I mean." He wondered aloud. He got no response. "Then, I agree with Benji, we should make the first move and make it a peaceful one."

"All in favour of making the first, raise your right hand." All their right hand flew up. Bishop sighed" Open the pod exit, Brae."

"On it " Brae said opening the pods doors. The doors were lowering down onto the platform.

Immediately, they could hear the raised voices that were screaming in alarm of the somewhat sudden movement.

" Once we get out there we communicate through our mind link, got it? I will do all the talking." Bishop said picking up the baby. They all nodded in agreement." We'll go first, they can't kill a baby right? Right guys? "

They gave nervous smiles at his joke but they had no idea what they were really up against. They themselves just fled from someone willing to kill a newborn in a heartbeat and they could barely even stop them. They made their way out of the ship one after the other until they were on full display for the scientists to see. Nobody spoke and nobody moved. There was the loudest silence as the machines in operation turned off and everyone in the bay garage seemed to stop all movements and all their breathing. While the boys remained guarded, they tried to be as peaceful as they possibly could to them, they were still aliens. There was awe in their eyes but it could have been major panic so they remained patient and quiet.

There stood two young but grown men, Bishop and Braedean two twin teenagers, Benji and Bastion, a pre-pubescent pre-teen, Bellamy and a newborn. Their similarities were prominent and so were their differences. The all appeared of mixed descent, however which one seemed to be a mystery but it was mid twentieth century and these were hard times for people of such skin tones. They wouldn't know that. All of their hairs were black with curls of silver in it, it symbolized their royal bloodline. Their skin seemed to glow as if it was lavished in Vaseline and baby oil. The Boys truly were a sight to behold.

Dr. Lena Schneider was the first to snap out of her stupor and the first to speak. Her never ending curiosity phase would be the death of her." Hello, my name is Lena. I'm from Germany and you are from? "

" Is that where we are, the planet Germany? " Bishop said in perfect English. It was unfamiliar to him but it came somewhat naturally to him, which brought his thoughts back to '_how long have we been here for, brothers?'_

'_Long enough to communicate in a common tongue. I will assess their technology for answers, keep them distracted.' Benji broke the psych link and closed his eyes to tap into his ability of technopathy._

" Oh sorry, This is planet Earth and the country we are in is Germany. We discovered your spacecraft in one of our oceans, not long ago." She explained to them, unsure they understood due to their neutral facial expressions.

Bastion shared his skepticism with his brothers _' We should not tell them who we really are or who we use to be. '_

_'But don't stray to far from the truth, we are to live a new life here not a deceitful one.' Braedean told them. _

"We are of a different world entirely and we are the defenders and warriors of that world. However, it is now lost to most likely the universe." Bishop continued on with their half lies."It has fallen to unknown forces. We are all that remains, my brothers, I and our newborn sister."

" Oh, how unfortunate, such a tragedy indeed" the general spoke up tearing the attention from the beings from the Cosmos. He intended to ask about the vibranium on their planets but that news simply crushed such hopes. " We can provide you with aid in exchange for the metal of your ship. It is very valuable on this planet and it could be devastating if it fell into the wrong hands. You said you are warriors yes? "

" Yes, I did say that, why?" Out of all the things Bishop said the infidel managed to pay attention to that.

As the general opened his gaudy mouth to answer his question, Lena interrupted with a question of her own " Does your brother normally do that?!"

"Benji, hey snap out of it!" Bast started to shake him side to side, it's been more than once proven helpful in similar situations. The onlookers seemed startled and surprised by the loud outburst and vigorous movements from the stock and otherwise silent visitors.

"Ow, stop shaking me, it makes me feel violated." Benji said aloud." Apologies if I scared you all, this is all just too different to me. Besides, your technological advancement is appalling"

" So can we all speak now or what? " Bellamy look to his eldest brother for a response but instead he got an intense glare. "Ok, then I guess that answers my question. "

The baby started to cry again. " Now is not the time." Bishop mumbled to himself.

"Do you need a hand with her " Lena said advancing towards them with her hands out gently. Lena knew that she was the only woman on the base that every man would immediately and automatically let the responsibility of childcare fall to her. She's a genius either way and they could see that. It just got lost in translation sometimes. " My sister recently had a baby and trust me I am a doctor."

" What is a doctor ?"Bellamy asked.

Benji answered "It's the equivalent to a healer. "

" Oh, she's not sick is she? I could heal her. " Bishop asked, Handed her over to Lena.

" It doesn't seem so, she just seems to be adjusting to the environment differently." Lena said calming the baby soothingly. "What's her name?"

" We can't remember, our memories are not fully intact but we can think of a good, hopefully traditional one later. " Brae quickly answered on his brother's behalf. He did not trust these people in the slightest.

General Bernhardt was assessing the situation unfolding in front of him and once again sought to use the predicament to HYDRA's advantage." Very well " he nodded to a soldier and whispered a demand in his ear. He was somewhat indiscreet with his malcontent of their response. The soldier rushed off and he turned back to the awaiting guests. "We will continue this conversation elsewhere, away from prying eyes and when everyone is less excited. Meanwhile, I have sent for a place to prepared that will serve as you and your brothers quarters. I hope you don't mind a physical assessment by our head scientist, Dr. Rupert Emeryt. I'm sure you sister will be well taken care of by Lena, she's more than capable as you can see."

It was a power play, of course to show who is boss. Keep their sister to keep them in check when needs also happens to be an asshole while he's doing it, that's a bonus in HYDRA's ranks.

Bellamy spoke in protest. "We can take care of her just fine. After all, we're her kin. "

"That I trust but as you can see your circumstances are most indifferent and extremely unusual. I think it's best with Lena." He wanted the upper hand and he was going to get it.

Bishop knew what was happening here what this man was trying to achieve and he knew that ending his life would lead to chaos and uproar, which was not the correct way to start a never was. He put a hand on his youngest brothers shoulder. A small gesture that meant a lot and to do nothing at the same time. "That should be no problem." He spoke these words with almost instant regret, yet he hadn't a clue why. They be damned if they didn't find out later.

"Then follow me." The general simply stated before exiting the room. They kissed their sister goodbye, literally.

"Wait," Lena shouted. "Does she have a name?"

" No." Bastion looked back with a smile, a sad one. "No, she doesn't."

" That's okay, I'm sure we could Think of a good one later, maybe even one from your home?" She made it clear from her very first sentence that she was no one to fear. All she had now was something to prove and oh yeah, a newborn.

**Author's Note: So , voila mes amies. Second chapter is up! all i own I my Original Characters and absolutely nothing else. We have gotten to the the main story yet but trust m e when I say we will. Getting more comfortable as I go, the story was really just what if of mine and I decided to share it. Thanks for reading, review if you must. Thank you to The8horcrux, who made my day as to being my first reviewer ever. Also ,love your name I just watched all the Harry Potter movies for the first time and I love them to death. **


End file.
